The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that is provided with a needle bar release mechanism.
A sewing machine is known that is provided with a needle bar release mechanism that is capable of decoupling the transmission of a driving force from a drive source to a needle bar. The needle bar of the sewing machine is released by the needle bar release mechanism from its connection to the drive source. The released needle bar is moved upward by the spring force of a compression spring that is externally fitted to the needle bar. At the top dead point of range within which the needle bar can move up and down, the needle bar comes into contact with a contact member and is locked.